yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Bay Financial Centre
The''' Marina Bay Financial Centre''' (abbreviation: MBFC; ) is a mixed-use development located along Marina Boulevard and Central Boulevard at Marina Bay, Singapore. It consists of three office towers, two residential towers and retail space at Marina Bay Link Mall, occupying a 3.55 hectare site. The construction of the Marina Bay Financial Centre development comprises two phases, with its first phase completed in 3Q 2010. The entire development was completed in 2012 and the grand opening of Marina Bay Financial Centre was officiated by Singapore Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong on May 15, 2013. The first phase consists of the office Towers 1 (33 storeys) and 2 (50 storeys), Marina Bay Residences with 428 units and of the retail mall. The second phase comprises office Tower 3 (46 storeys), of the retail mall and Marina Bay Suites with 221 units. Marina Bay Suites attained TOP in June 2013. Office Towers – Marina Bay Financial Centre Tower 1 is fully leased to international banking and financial institutions such as Standard Chartered bank, the anchor tenant occupying of office space, Baker & McKenzie, Raffles Quay Asset Management, Societe Generale, and Wellington Management Company. Tower 2 is leased to multi-national institutions such as American Express, BHP Billiton, Bank Pictet, Barclays, Eastspring Investments, ICAP, The Macquarie Group, Murex, Nomura Securities, Tafo Oil and Servcorp. Tower 3’s anchor tenant is DBS Bank, which occupies over of office space. Other tenants comprise a mix of multinational companies from various sectors such as legal firms, real estate development, financial services, commodities and specialist food providers, energy trading and technology companies. They include M&A Development Pte Ltd, Ashurst LLP, Aryzta AG, Clifford Chance, Endurance Specialty Insurance Ltd, Fitness First, Lynx Energy Trading, McGraw-Hill, Mead Johnson, Regus, Software AG, Trammo and WongPartnership. Tower 3 attained TOP in March 2012. Awards Marina Bay Financial Centre (MBFC) clinched the top award in the Office category at the FIABCI Prix d’Excellence Awards 2012 (held in May), which recognises the world’s outstanding real estate developments. Marina Bay Residences (MBR) was runner-up in the Residential (High Rise) category. Marina Bay Financial Centre (MBFC) also won the Gold award for the mixed-use category in the MIPIM Asia Awards 2011 (held in November), which honours outstanding real estate projects in the Asia Pacific region. MBFC also won the Participants‟ Choice Award, which honours the project that receives the most delegate votes. Marina Bay Residences (MBR) and Marina Bay Financial Centre (MBFC) Phase 1 were named winners in the Residential (High Rise) and Office Categories respectively at the inaugural FIABCI Singapore Property Awards held in October 2011. Marina Bay Financial Centre (MBFC) has won accolades for its achievements towards environmental sustainability under the BCA Green Mark awards. * 2009 – BCA Green Mark Gold Plus Award for Phase 2 (Commercial Tower 3) * 2009 – BCA Green Mark Gold Award for Marina Bay Suites * 2008 – BCA Green Mark Gold Award for Phase 1 (Commercial Towers 1 and 2) * 2007 – BCA Green Mark Gold Award for Marina Bay Residences Marina Bay Link Mall Marina Bay Link Mall (MBLM) offers about 179,000 sq ft (Phase 1 and 2 combined) of retail and dining space. Phase 1 was opened to the public on 3 November 2010. The mall is largely a subterranean mall with shops at the basement, ground level, the office towers and an alfresco dining area at the Ground Plaza located between MBFC Tower 1 and Marina Bay Residences. Marina Bay Financial Centre has stores like Fiore, Giordano Ladies, Gripz, Muse, Nubox, Southhaven, VEIL, Xi, YES Eyewear, Eu Yan Sang, GNC, Watsons, 7-Eleven, DBS, Home & Office, UOB, Standard Chartered, Yamakawa Super, Food Loft by NTUC Foodfare, Harry's Bar, Paradise Inn, Cedele and Toast Box. Transportation * Downtown MRT station is linked to Basement 2 of Marina Bay Link Mall. * 5 mins walk from Marina Bay MRT station on the North South Line and Circle Line. * 10 mins away from Raffles Place MRT station on North South Line and East West Line.